


Lovely Beauty

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's right before the tour starts up again and Adam and the crew drive up to Boston. Road Trip!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Beauty

Adam watched the placid water slosh gently around his toes as he sat on the small bench in the shallows of Walden Pond. He smiled at Sauli’s small head that rested peacefully on the larger man’s shoulder shoulder. Sauli was sound asleep, exhausted from the trip to Boston. Though how he could sleep through the noise Tommy and Isaac were making in the swimming section of the pond was beyond him. Adam was never one of those people that could fall asleep anywhere. That took a level of trust in your surroundings that Adam had never developed. Adam turned to watch Isaac pick Tommy up on his shoulders and promptly throw him off, straight at Ashley, who laughed and pushed Tommy right back towards Isaac. His crazy friends never failed to amuse him. Happily taking advantage of the down time before the line of five consecutive concerts that lay ahead, Adam pulled out a paper and pen.

 

 _Gotta do this the old fashioned way_ , he thought, and Adam began to write, echoing Thoreau’s footsteps centuries earlier.

 

Written at Walden Pond

 

Beauty in the most practical case,

Is something that attracts another.

Just as the definition of love changes,

When for a sibling, a parent, a friend, or a lover.

 

There are three words for love in the Greek language,

One for family, one for friends, and one for someone more.

Each is completely different, so distinctions must be made.

One is for love, two for affection, and the last is for passion that knocks you to the floor.

 

Like love, beauty must have three different words to describe its effect.

One that causes warmth, one attraction, and one for love in its fiercest form.

Colors shift from soft blue to shocking purple to neon shades of orange and pink

As beauty takes you up, out of mind and soul, and your spirit transcends the norm.

 

Beauty lets us fly beyond the normal plane

It transports our spirit, the entity that makes up us

And the feelings it causes are always amazing,

Whether pure love, attraction, puppy love, or lust.

 

Feel the water splash around your toes as you sit on the bench in the pond.

See the face of a partner or a child playing in the sands.

Different types of feelings for different occasions,

But for certain, beauty and love hold our lives in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a recent trip to Boston. Walden was very inspiring. And pretty. Very pretty.


End file.
